Boats commonly include openings that are covered by a hatch, window (e.g., overhead window assemblies), or other various types of barriers covering portals. For purposes of this disclosure, the term “hatch” or “hatches” may be used to refer to such various forms of hatches, windows, openings, and/or related coverings or closures, whether used in connection with a boat or other vehicle or device. Hatches used in connection with boats may, for example, be mounted in the roof (e.g., top) of the boat cabin. Hatches may be oriented either horizontally or vertically, or a combination thereof, and commonly include at least one flexible joint (e.g., hinge) on one side. However, the position, configuration, size, and/or height of a hatch may make it difficult or challenging to reach and/or open. For example, opening a secured hatch manually can commonly require unlatching one or more latch (e.g., “dog”) mechanisms, and the hatch may then need to be lifted with one hand while securing a strut with the other hand. Conversely, to secure (e.g., close) a traditional hatch manually often requires holding the hatch with one hand while disengaging a strut with the other hand. After the hatch is closed, the dog commonly must be manually latched to lock down the hatch to secure the opening. If the hatch is not locked down, the boat may be vulnerable to the elements and/or unauthorized access, or the hatch may open inadvertently. Additionally, hinged windshield assemblies (e.g., a specialized window) may pivot at a top position, which can make it difficult to reach and/or open.
It may be desirable to provide, inter alia, a power operated and locking assembly that may address one or more of the aforementioned challenges, and may open and close a hatch and/or automatically lock and secure a hatch when closed.